


One Week

by asymmetricalJester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, How Do I Tag, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was impossible to go anywhere in the city without running into filth. Everywhere you turned there was dirt and grime, and the scent of rotting things hung heavy in the air. The wealthy and clean had long since fled all cities, preferring to keep to themselves in the country where the air was free of pollution. </p><p>It was one week until Bucky could get Steve away from it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what I was doing with this. I might continue it? Probably not, unless I can motivate myself to write more. 
> 
> This was originally just gonna be Stucky but somehow Stony got thrown in and yeah
> 
> I am trash bye
> 
> Heads up, there's talk of Bucky formerly being a prostitute. If that bothers you then you might not wanna read this fic.

It was impossible to go anywhere in the city without running into filth. Everywhere you turned there was dirt and grime, and the scent of rotting things hung heavy in the air. The wealthy and clean had long since fled all cities, preferring to keep to themselves in the country where the air was free of pollution. 

Of course they ventured into the cities to run their businesses, getting richer while the poor got poorer. 

It wasn’t an easy life to live, and it was even worse if you were missing a limb. So many were these days, proper health care was just so hard to come by anymore and medicine was practically impossible to find. Sure you could get a prosthetic, if you had the money for it. Stark Tech had a line of them that worked like real limbs, and at one point the Starks had willingly given away the tech to those in need. 

After the death of Howard Stark, the company had been taken over by a man named Stane. He was a ruthless bastard, and until Tony Stark came into his inheritance of the company at 18 he wasn’t letting anyone who couldn’t afford it near the prosthetic's. 

It was common knowledge that Tony Stark was missing. He was a runaway, everyone knew it. Stane didn’t want the kid to reach his 18th birthday, wanted to keep the company for himself. He’d have Tony killed on sight, and he even had a reward if someone turned him in. 

Naturally, Tony never would have survived this long on his own. It was good to have friends in low places. 

Xx

Smoke was curling up from his lips towards the ceiling. There was just a mattress on the ground, and a shaggy haired Brunette with one arm was laying on it, smoking what was probably his last cigarette. He ignored the other person in the room, focusing solely on the pleasure of his smoke. 

“Just one more week Barnes,” the other brunette drawled, leaning against the wall. He was tinkering with a small robot, trying to get it to turn on. It was so hard to build things in the city, proper parts were scarce and the tools to get them together were even harder to find. 

There was a soft grunt from the mattress, and the man on it sat up. He really wasn’t old enough to be called a man, but he was one of the oldest in his group. “Yeah, I know. Where’s Steve?” he grumbled, standing up before pulling on his shirt. 

The other man looked up, watching with an appreciative glance before jerking his chin towards the lone window in the room. “On the fence, again. Risking his damn shoddy lungs so he can sketch the building,” he grumbled, making a face. 

The shaggy haired brunette approached the other man and reached out with his good arm to gently cup the other’s face. “Like you said, one more week. All that clean air’ll do wonders for the runt, don’t you think?” he murmured, a smirk on his features. 

Tony knew that at one time, James Barnes had been a real ladies man. Turning tricks with the best of them to try and get money for his best friend’s medication. When he lost his arm things went downhill for the pair. Sure he was pretty to look at, but why would someone want a one armed whore? They could get a whole one for cheaper, and there were a lot of one armed people turning to selling themselves for money. 

Sometimes, when the mood was right, you could see that old boy still inside. Anymore though, he was just a broken human being fighting to stay alive. 

A small smirk played on Tony’s lips. “Let’s go drag the squirt back inside. He’ll be pissed if he comes back and we’re doing something without him,” Tony said, leaning into Bucky’s touch a bit. 

They left the ruined building, making their way outside where most of their friends were hiding out. Bucky took a deep breath, eyes going wide with surprise. The air tasted cleaner than he’d ever felt. “What’s goin’ on?” he asked Natasha, stopping by the redhead. She was curled up on the dead grass, her head resting on Sam’s lap, and Clint’s head resting on hers. 

“Not sure James, it’s been like this since we got up. Steve’s been out here since the crack of dawn. Don’t think I’ve ever heard him go this long without hacking up a lung,” she mumbled, smiling softly at him. 

The boy in question was perched precariously on the fence, ignoring Tony’s come on’s as he sketched their sprawled out friends and the building behind them. His sweater was too big and full of holes, and so were his jeans. He had a beanie hanging off his head, something Natasha had somehow managed to get him for his birthday. 

Bucky had to stand there for a second, just watching because, fuck, he was so beautiful. He casually walked up to Tony and Steve, a softer smile that he usually wore on his face. Steve looked up and grinned at him, leaning forward to press their lips together. “Thought you were never gonna get out of bed,” he murmured, rubbing their noses together once before turning to shut up Tony’s jealous protests. 

Bucky laughed as he watched them kiss, shaking his head a bit. He was reminded of when they met Tony, and a familiar fondness settled in his gut. It had been a few weeks before Steve’s 16th birthday, before Bucky lost his arm. They had okay money then, at least enough to get Steve’s meds. 

Of course it had been all over the news. You couldn’t turn on a radio or TV without hearing about the mysterious disappearance of the young Heir to the Stark fortune. There was a hefty reward for his capture, but Bucky knew no one would actually turn the kid in. He could offer them more one than what his father’s business partner was offering, plus there was the chance that Tony would start giving away prosthetic's again. No one wanted to mess with that chance, but no one wanted to be caught helping him either. It was dangerous business harboring a fugitive. 

Steve and Bucky had been walking back to their home, fingers intertwined when they heard the sounds of a fight coming from an alley. Of course, as always, Steve ran into the fight without looking. Bucky threw the guys off of his lover, and whoever it was that they were beating up. 

It wasn’t until they had gotten him home and cleaned up that Steve and Bucky realized that the missing Stark heir had fallen right into their laps. 

Bucky’s first instinct was to tell him to hit the road, his sense of self preservation was pretty high then, but Steve wouldn’t allow it. They told Tony he could stay with them, that they’d keep him safe, and well. The rest is history. 

The sun slipped out from behind some clouds and made Steve’s golden hair shine brighter than normal. Bucky had to remind himself to breathe, that Steve would notice and tease him for losing his breath like that. A smile passed over his lips as the angel faced boy leaned over to kiss him once more. 

One week. And then they’d be free.


End file.
